


We Slept

by 666StarSpangledDanger666



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 90s, Alcohol, Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, Cigarettes, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Lizzy Grant, Lizzy Gunn - Freeform, Love, Music, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Rusty Lowery - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666StarSpangledDanger666/pseuds/666StarSpangledDanger666
Summary: Set in the 90s, Lizzy Gunn lives in an apartment above a restaurant she works at. Her boyfriend is Rusty Lowery, he's a guitarist in a band and works at a motel.
Relationships: Lizzy Gunn/Rusty Lowery





	We Slept

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on Sept. 4th, 2020. I found it on my computer and decided to work with it since I now have an Ao3 account. Sorry if it's a little rough I keep writing on it at like 3AM. I will be adding to this hopefully.

Chapter 1  
He'd always had this little grey truck. He treated it like a person. Even better than his yard, his living space. It always smelled like cigarettes and alcohol, sometimes his cologne or the perfume of some girl he'd been seeing. Or lavender, from me. He would pick me up at the gas station down the street from my apartment and take me to his motel. Fancy.  
Now, he's picking me up to bring me into the room . He unlocks the door with one hand while still holding me. So strong. The door only opens a crack, light leaks out. He pushes it with his foot.  
“Fuck. I left them on.” He speaks, so warm.  
"Shh…" I say calmly. I'm wearing nothing but this thin flower dress. The ground was wet from earlier rain. It was cool outside.  
I asked once again why he didn't make me take it off earlier. All he said was, "No." He got close to me in bed once we got in. He stroked my hair. He spit into a bottle.  
"If I can tell you no, you can always tell any man no too."  
"I know."  
He went silent. We slept.  
✕ ✕ ✕  
He took off his shirt, it's on the floor.  
"Go on. Tiger-Lily, you too." he smiles. I think I'm in love.  
I slipped off the dress and unzipped the small gold zipper on the back. I put it on the mini couch in the corner. I turned around and looked at him, sitting up in the bed looking at me. I looked at him seductively. He looks tempted to just get up and grab me. I walk towards the bed and crawl onto it next to him, I sit facing him on his lap. I kiss his face and he’s rubbing my back. His hand slithers down to my lower back. I feel him touching my dragon tattoo. He rubs it.  
“You’re burning up, babe.” He whispers. I kiss him on the lips and we start making out. I grind a little in his lap and I feel him getting hard.  
“Get up.” He whispers. I slide off of him. He stands up and takes off his pants and underwear. I take off my underwear too. He likes it when I leave my bra on. I lay down and he gets on top of me.  
“I love you...so much.” I say to him. He doesn’t look at me. After a while, he says, “It feels so good, you’re so good…”, he has his eyes closed.  
“I don’t want to do this anymore, stop.” I press my hand against his shoulder. He stops.  
“What’s wrong?” He says softly. I turn my head and lay down. He gets off of me and leans upright against the headboard of the bed. I do the same. I sling the blanket over him. He strokes my hair and I fall asleep.  
✕ ✕ ✕  
When I wake up, he’s gone. The sun dances through the window. I put my hand where he was laying and it’s warm. I listen and I hear water running. I need a shower too before work. I get up and put on panties, I walk to the bathroom door. He’s in there. I smell the soap he uses and I go in, it’s steamy.  
“Lizzy, I hear you. Why don’t you come in?” He calls from the shower. I take off my bra and panties and get in. He’s behind me, he puts his hands on my hips. I wet my hair. He kisses my neck and gets out.  
“I love you.” He says from behind the curtain.  
“Didn’t seem like it last night.” I called to him. He scoffed and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on Sept. 4th, 2020. I found it on my computer and decided to work with it since I now have an Ao3 account. Sorry if it's a little rough I keep writing on it at like 3AM. I will be adding to this hopefully.


End file.
